Jiminy Cricket/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Jiminy Cricket. Films ''Pinocchio'' *singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" "Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that. About a wish coming true? Well, I didn't either. Of course, I'm just a cricket singing my way from hearth to hearth, but let me tell you what made me change my mind." *Pinocchio for the first time "Good piece of wood, too. " * by the clocks ticking and Geppetto's and Figaro's snoring while trying to get to sleep QUIET! noise stops After all, enough is enough. *the Blue Fairy appear for the first time As I live and breathe, a fairy. Mm-mmm! *Pinocchio is brought to life "What they can't do these days." *"That won't be easy." *watching How'll he know! *"What's a conscience! I'll tell ya! A conscience is that still small voice that people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today... " *Who, me? *his hat "Oh, Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket! " *Huh? Kneels No tricks now. fairy taps Jiminy with her wand; his rags turn into fine clothes *his new clothes Well! Ho-ho-ho! My, my! Mmm! Say, that's pretty swell! Gee, thanks. But, uh, don't I get a badge or something? *You mean maybe I will? *Make it a gold one? *at his reflection in a paintpot and turns to Pinocchio "Oh! Almost forgot about you. Well, Pinoke. You and I need to have a little heart-to-heart talk." *"Well, you wanna be a real boy, don't you? (Pinocchio nods his head yes) Sit down, son. drops down on the bench Now, you see, the world is full of temptations." *"Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but, uh.... even though the right things may seem wrong, sometimes, or sometimes, the wrong things chuckles may be right at the wrong time, or visa versa. throat Understand?" *"Attaboy, Pinoke! And I'm gonna help ya. Now if you need me at anytime, just whistle. Like this." (Whistles) *to Honest John Remember what I said about temptations? That's him. *shocked Honest John? *A fine conscience I turned out to be! *All right, then, here's what we'll tell 'em. You can't go to the theater. Say thank you just the same - you're sorry, but you've got to go to school. *Here they come, Pinoke. Now, you tell 'em. *Good-bye? Huh? Good-bye? Pinocchio going off with Foulfellow and Gideon Hey, Pinoke! You can't go...! There he goes. What'll I do? I'll run and tell his father. No, that'd be snitching. I'll go after him myself. *Pinocchio falls down the stage stairs during Stromboli's puppet show Go ahead, make a fool of yourself, then maybe you'll listen to your conscience. *Well... guess he won't need me anymore. What does an actor want with a conscience, anyway? *Pinocchio is locked in a cage Oh, buck up, son. It could be worse. Be cheerful... down and cries LIKE ME!! begins to sob harder, and a tear falls on his hat Awwww, take it easy, son. Go ahead, blow. blows his nose on the handkerchief Atta boy. also blows his nose with the handkerchief Oh, well, it stopped raining anyway. *Go ahead. Tell her. *in front of Pinocchio Psst! Leave me out of this. *Perhaps? *"Hey, we're free. Come on, Pinoke." *guietly Toodle-oo, Stromboli. *Shhh! Quiet! Let's get out of here before something else happens. *You better! *"That's the stuff, Pinoke!" *"Now you're talkin'! C'mon, slowpoke! I'll race you home!" * Pinoke! Oh, Pinoke! Now where do you suppose he-around to see Pinocchio, Honest John, and Gideon disappear around the corner and runs after themHuh!? Pinocchio! Hey! Come back! *Well... Coughs Here we go again. *Pinocchio! (Coughs) Pinocchio! There's somethin' phony about all this. I gotta get him outta here. *Pinocchio! Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this. Hey! Where are you? *PINOCCHIO! So, this is where I find you! How do you ever expect to be a real boy? Look at yourself! Smokin'? the flattened cigar out of Pinocchio's mouth Playin' pool? kicks the #8 ball and stubs his toe OWW! You're coming right home with me this minute! *Hey, put me down! becomes muffled as he gets wrapped around in his coat Let me outta here! Put me down! *Grasshopper? Look here, you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshopper! Uh... Your conscience! If you had one. *out of hole Why, you young hoodlum! off his jacket I'll knock your block off! the air. Lampwick laughs harder I'll take you apart and put you back together! *Why, I'll... Huh! Your best friend? And what am I? Just your conscience. storms away OK! That settles it! *You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it!his jacket on backwards and falls down a pool hole again; Lampwick laughs even harderLampwick's laughter Ha, ha, ha! Go on, laugh! Make a jackass outta yourself! I'm through! This is the end! *Lampwick! Hmph! *Lampwick? Ha! Lampwick! a smoked cigar, making the ashes fly everywhere Burns me up. After all I tried to do for him! Who's his conscience anyway! Me, or that hoodlum Lampwick? I've had enough of this! I'm takin' the next boat outta here! on the door with his umbrella handle Open up that door! Open up! I wanna go home! *his head Where'd all the donkeys come from? *Boys? So that's why— Pinocchio! runs back to the pool hall to warn Pinocchio what has happened to the boys *towards the pool hall I hope I'm not too late. *Pinocchio! *Wait, Pinoke! The kids! The boys! They're all donkeys! Gasps You, too! nods C'mon, quick, before you get any worse. run away as Lampwick is still kicking and screaming. They run out over a cliff This way, Pinoke. It's the only way out. Move it! Hurry up.... umph... before they see us. You gotta jump. plunge into the water and swim far away from Pleasure Island and get up on dry land and head back to the workshop *"Don't worry son. He probably hasn't gone far." *after Pinocchio Hey, where ya goin'? *But, Pinoke, are you crazy? Don't you realize that he's in the whale? *Hey, Pinoke! Wait! Listen here, Son!keeps going straight to a high cliff overlooking the ocean, Jiminy following all the way But this Monstro, I've heard o'him; he's a whale of a whale! starts tying a rock to his donkey tail Why, he swallows whole ships alive! then helps tie Pinocchio's tail to the rock completely Tie it good and tight, now. And besides, it's dangerous! Why, I-- *Good-bye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya! C'mon. onto the rock and holds his nose Let's go. bloody murder as they jump deep down off the cliff LOOK OUT BELO-OO-OWW!!!! enter the ocean with a gigantic splash, and the rock attached to Pinocchio's tail leads them to the ocean floor *Father! Huh? He ain't my father. Uh, Mr. Geppetto! *Monstro Hey, blubber mouth, open up! I gotta get in there! *"Well! This is practically where I came in." *the night sky "Thank you, milady. He deserved to be a real boy. And it sure was nice of you to... the whole area turns bright Huh? Wha... Oh? Wha... a big gold conscience badge appears on his shirt Well, I'll be! Ho-ho-ho! My, my! Solid gold, too. Oh, I think it's swell." flashes the badge to the sky ''Mickey's Magical Christms: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' TV Series ''House of Mouse'' *Ladies and gentleman of the House of Mouse. Don't be a fool. No siree. Here's how to live to be 103. Always let your conscience be your guide. I will demonstrate this advice... now. Savor your youth and beauty, because wicked queens, mean stepsisters, and evil witches will try to steal them from you every time. That reminds me, don't eat apples unless you know where they came from. Avoid anyone that has a fiendish cackle, a sinister smile, or a diabolical glare, not necessarily in that order. Never sell your voice to a giant sea witch just because you have a crush on some guy. It's just not worth it. When selecting footwear for the big dance, go ahead and write your name in your shoes. There is nothing to see in the elephant graveyard. End of story. If your first name is Sleeping, and your last name is Beauty, don't use a spinning wheel. Go out and buy a sewing machine. And hey, don't steal bread. Maybe you'll meet someone special. Maybe you won't. Maybe you'll have puppies. Maybe you won't. Maybe you'll join the circus and learn to fly. Live in the jungle once, but leave before it makes you hard. Live in the forest once, but leave before it makes you soft. Treat your elders with respect, and don't be fooled by bad advice. If a guy named Foulfellow invites you to a place called Pleasure Island, don't go! I mean, he's got the word, "foul" right in his name! But trust me on the conscience thing. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." *"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." *"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it’s up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" *"Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" *"No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" *"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" *"Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" *"Guess again! This can't be mere coincidence." *"Forget about that, Sora! We're two heads short!" *"Well, try to remember what happened. I need to keep my journal up to date." *"What Axel said's been bothering me... What could he have meant by "you may no longer be you"?" *"Every letter! I finished off the first volume right before we got to this castle. Let's see if I can find the old book... Ah, here it is! Let's have a look... Th-This isn't possible! All the entries have vanished! Every page, blank!" *"That's all well and good for us, Sora, but what about Alice? If the queen catches her again, it's off with — well, you know." *"Why, I know that voice... Pinocchio? Pinocch, it's you! Come on out!" *"You can't get away from me, son. I'm your conscience. Your conscience should guide whatever you do. Remember?" *"Pinocchio, you naughty boy! You know Geppetto worries when you wander off by yourself." *"Pinocchio, run for it!" *"I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe. Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all." *"He sure was acting strange. It's almost as if the Heartless were controlling him again." *"But that can't be right! Up until now we've only been to places in Sora's memory." *"So you're the reason the rest of us lost our memories, too. Can we ever get them back?" *"No problem, Donald! I'll make a note in my journal: "Thank Naminé"." *"And that must mean: we've lost ten whole floors worth of our memories. Sora, we're still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?" *"Hmm. There sure are a lot of questions. Naminé, I know this probably won't be easy for you, but can you tell us what happened?" *"Bet I know who that is. Was the the fella who made you temper with our memories?" *"Don't worry about that. I'll just make a big note in my journal, and it will say "Thank Naminé." *"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." *"Gee, there's only one sentence... "Thank Naminé". Hmm... I wonder who that is?" *"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" *"I suppose this one line means that my notebook served its purpose, after all. More importantly, who is Naminé, I wonder?" *"That's right. I never wrote it. These notebooks never leave my possession. Who could have written this, and when?" *"Look, look at this everybody! The notebook! There's a new line in my notebook!" *"What is this all about? Fixing the data should bring back everything I had written before, but... What we just saw isn't anything I - I don't remember any of this." *"How can there be Heartless in the castle?" *"Hurray! Exactly as I expected! There's a new message in my notebook! "Their torment has been lessened"." *"I see. Does that mean these memories were buried deep within the notebook? No one should have remembered them..." *"Let me see... There's... one more world left. We only had a little bit more work to do to get rid of them all." *"The world built out of the journal I kept... I must say, it's a bit sad to be leaving it..." *"The record of our first journey is back to its original state. The corruption of the bugs is gone, and all that's left is what I wrote. Right?" *"I've just remembered something important! Maleficent and Pete are still inside the data! They're going to be deleted, too!" *"Sora lost all his memories of his adventure in the data world. That means the Sora in the data world is the Sora that hasn't met us yet." *"Well, I sure didn't write anything like that in the journal." *"Here in the castle?! But how?!" *"This is not our day." *"Oh! Your majesty, I think Sora just might have reached the next world." *"Your majesty! There, on the monitor." *"RIku?!" *"You're my... journal?" *"Well, whaddaya know. If those memories came from deep within the journal itself, then it's really no wonder they're unfamiliar. They don't belong to any of us." *"That Pinocchio- he must have his poor father worried sick. Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine... Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real- Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First, you gotta go find Pinoke." *"Hmm? Who are you? You shouldn't be here, young man!" *"You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it, too." *"Hmm, but where was I? Oh, yes, this is a terrible place! Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves! And poor, lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch." *"That's right! That's where I musta heard your name, Sora- from my friend Pinoke!" *"Shame on you, Pinocchio, playin' hooky and... and goofin' off in a place like this!" *"There! Ya see where those tall tales will get ya?" *"What? Now who was he? I've just about enough of your fibbin'. Hold on... I guess that part was true. Tell me, Pinoke, did that man in black say anything else to ya?" *"That star again. The Blue Fairy!" *"Well, ya see, um, Your Honor, um, Miss Fairy..." *"Forget him! If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey like the rest of the boys." *"Pinocchio! There you are!" *"Oh my!" *"Sora! Up there! Look at the top of the tower!" *"Gee, Pinoke, How'd you manage to get up here?" *"Another imposter." *"Well sure, if that's really him." *"Oh my stars above! We've gotta do something!" *"Oh, Pinoke! Look at ya!" *"This Monstro-I've heard of him, Pinoke. He's a whale of a whale! Why, he swallows whole ships, alive! And besides, it's dangerous! Why I, uh-" *"Good-bye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya." *"Did ya say you were really going to help us find Pinocchio?" *"Huh? That's right-name's Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket. But shucks, have we met?" *"Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, Pinocchio comes first." *"Well, I'm almost certain he wandered off with a stranger." *"Hmm...I remember he was dressed in a black coat." *"Well, I'm goin' with ya. Pinocchio's gonna need his conscience, and that's where I come in." *"Pinocchio!" *"Thank goodness. Are you all right? Riku and I looked for ya everywhere." *"Why, Pinocchio, I think ya just might be finally startin' to learn." *"As I live and breathe..." *"Your dark side?" *"Sure. You can't shoulder all by your problems alone, ya know. You must have somebody-a friend you can talk to?" *"You will, Pinocchio. More than you can count." *"Okay!" Fandom ''Pinocchio II'' ''Disney's Pinocchio: The Series'' Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Pinocchio Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes